In The First Place
by Vivi007Nee
Summary: You don't know what you've got 'till you watch it go... Usopp comes back. UsoppxKaya marshmallow fluff.


"In The First Place" 

****

I don't know why  
You came back in my life

A fair, blonde-haired youth made her way hysterically from the port of her small village.

**  
Or why we said goodbye  
In the first place  
In your eyes  
(In your eyes)**

Tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks, as her frail body attempted to run even faster.

**  
I see where we have been  
(Where we've been)  
And what could be again  
If we can erase the lies**

"Pirates! They're coming, the pirates are coming!" Her cries rang out through the dismal, quiet village. Three particularly curious heads poked out from their respective homes, hardly daring to believe that their captain was truly back. Many more just shook their heads sadly muttering things like, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, that poor woman's finally cracked…" and "Poor miss Kaya! She used to be so level-headed…"

**  
And the tears that we both cried**

The young woman just sobbed harder, still racing to her mansion, ignoring her body's pleas for rest.

**  
Make me feel alive again  
Take me back where we began  
In the first place**

"Merry!" She shrieked, finally reaching her home, bursting through the entrance and addressing her caretaker. The father figure immediately got up and ran to her side, as her body soon collapsed from the strain. He was very distressed to see the waterfall of tears pouring down her face, but what disturbed him more was the enormous grin plastered across her lips.

"Merry…he's…" she coughed violently to the side as Merry picked her up, bridal-style to carry her to her bed.

"Kaya, you mustn't try to talk! I know you've improved, but you've strained yourself too much already!" her caretaker scolded, making her pout a bit and scowl at the wall.

"But--!"

"No, Kaya."

The authority in his voice was obviously not to be argued with. He laid her gently onto her bed, as he had so many times before, and left her to rest alone.

**  
Maybe  
Maybe it's all wrong**

As she sat up and brooded in her bed, Kaya began to doubt herself._ 'Maybe…it wasn't the Going merry? But it had to be! I wouldn't just mistake something like that! No, it had to be his…but how do I escape?'_

**  
But you never should have gone  
In the first place**

As Kaya plotted, a slightly tattered flag blew roughly in the wind near Syrup Village, and slowly but surely nearing…

**Without you here  
I always wanted more  
Like what we had before  
In the first place**

As she gathered what was needed for her decidedly: "Most brilliant escape-from-your-beautiful-mansion-to-see-your-long-lost-love-again plan yet", she allowed herself a few wonderful memories…

**  
And now we know  
(Now we know)  
It wasn't all a dream  
(All a dream)**

A long-nosed young man was the first to leap off of the vessel, only to be swarmed by his biggest fans. Well, Pepper, Onion, and Carrot, at least…they each clamped onto him, shrieking "Captain!" and "You're back!" and other such things, all the while sobbing hysterically. As elated as he was to see his heroic crew, there was only one true reason for his return, the same thing that had kept him strong through the hard times…his precious treasure…

**  
You're still a part of me  
When hello became goodbye  
To a love that never died**

Usopp grinned darkly for a moment, then suddenly sped off in the general direction of a certain heiress's dwelling, calling out to his underlings: "Catch me if you can! I'll beat you to Kaya's, no problem!"

He knew he'd beat them easily, they had let themselves get soft over his time away; it was his duty to whip them back into shape! Besides, he had other reasons for wanting to be the first to Kaya's home…

**  
Make me feel alive again  
Take me back where we began  
In the first place**

Usopp stopped, panting, just past the gate to a large, almost ominous mansion. He beamed up at the branch…not just any branch, _the _branch; the branch where it all started…

**  
Maybe  
(Maybe, maybe)  
Maybe it's all wrong**

Usopp had been mildly surprised that his beloved wasn't there to greet him when they ported, but he didn't let it faze him. She was probably asleep in bed, totally unaware of his arrival. At least, this was what he'd thought before he saw the makeshift rope made of ripped-up sheets, cast roughly out of the elegant, immensely large window, leading to his love's chambers.

**  
But you never should have gone  
In the first place**

**I don't know how we ever let it end  
Or why you're here again**

She had just thrown her improvised escape rope out of her window, when she heard a loud, familiar chuckle. Her breath caught in her throat, and her mind raced. Almost instantly, a memorable figure had hopped up onto that all-proverbial branch.

**  
How did it feel being out on your own  
(Out on your own)**

He grinned widely at her shocked expression. "Miss me?" he asked simply, in that nasally voice of his.

**  
No one to love you when nobody's home  
(Nobody home)**

She dumbly motioned for him to come inside, and he easily complied, smirking all the while. He jumped off the tree branch, onto the windowsill, and into the room. It wasn't until now that he noticed how big and empty it was…it was so lonely…

**  
You don't know what you've got till you watch it go…  
**

As he gazed around the room, he felt a pair of eyes practically boring holes into his back. As he turned, he was shocked to see the woman he loved glaring venomously at him. This placid, levelheaded young lady looked about ready to rip his head off.

"Usopp…how dare you leave me…"

**I don't know why  
We ever said goodbye**

He never knew what hit him. All he could properly assess was that there was a stinging sensation on the side of his face. He then came to a sudden realization: Kaya had slapped him. Hard. The sound echoed through empty halls. This had even happened before, what had he done? Was she this upset with him leaving? In his shock, he had backed up a few steps and fallen into a sitting position, gingerly covering his pained cheek for fear of another attack.

**  
In the first place…**

**  
Make me feel alive again  
**

She smirked lightly, obviously pleased at his confusion. He opened his mouth either to question or protest, she didn't really care. All she cared about was putting the rest of her plan into action. She sat down on her knees in front of him, her face impossible to read. Kaya reached out slowly to take his hand in her own, allowing a small grin to play over her lips. Oh, yes, this day would be remembered as nothing if not eventful…Usopp looked terrified and confused, which she decided was hilarious to look at.

He stuttered, "K-Kaya, I--!"

**  
Take me back where we began  
In the first place  
Maybe  
(Maybe)  
Maybe it's all wrong  
But you never should have gone  
In the first place  
Make me feel alive again**

She merely grinned wider and grabbed the straps of his overalls, dragging him closer to her, and closing her mouth over his in a passionate, bruising kiss.

**  
Take me back where we began  
In the first place**

Soon after, air was needed, and the couple reluctantly parted, out of breath and blushing insanely. Usopp looked over to Kaya, who had regained her shy demeanor.

"S-sorry, Usopp…but…"

He quirked his head confusedly as she leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing contentedly.

"It was sorta your fault…" she grinned.

He found his voice, cracked and nervous as it was: "How so?"

**  
Maybe  
Maybe it's all wrong  
But you never should have gone  
In the first place…**

"I wouldn't have done this if you hadn't gone in the first place…"

She then fell asleep, comfortable and warm on his shoulder, and for the first time, Usopp was truly glad he had left…

In the first place…

_Song by Hoku, anime by Eiichiro Oda._

_Yet again, I am so FREAKING happy to help us get to 1000 OP fanfics, it'll make searching SO much easier…ALMOST THERE! _

_So anyways, there were only two people that have reviewed my other Usopp/Kaya fanfic on here, Unhappy Anniversary. I just wanted to say thanks to both of you, you know who you are…(grins) Love y'all! Reviews make me happy, flames make me cry! Smoochies!_


End file.
